


Hit & Run

by LadyNobody



Series: AfuHiruMonth2019 [8]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AfuHiruMonth2019, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Danger, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of alcohol, Partners in Crime, afuhiru, very light tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: He should’ve left, should’ve ran for his life and let the man die in the fire, but that was not the plan.He should’ve killed the target himself to be certain of his death and the wait.Wait and hope-No, that wasn’t it.It wasn’t hope pulsing through his veins as his heart tried to regain a steady rhythm,It wasn’t hope that made him wait, still sitting on the bottom half of the deceased man while the smoke had filled the room almost entirely.It wasn’t hope the one giving him peace of mind in every dire situation.It was blind trust.





	Hit & Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalk909192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/gifts).

> AFUHIRU MONTH DAY TEN: Blind trust  
prompt list by @inazumafocus on tumblr and twitter

The flames were closing in on him by the seconds, he could feel the smoke filling his lungs with a death vice and tears starting to stream down his face, his hair once perfectly styled was now falling apart due to the sweat and the previous commotion.  
But he didn’t let go.  
He kept on strangling the man underneath him, pressing his slender fingers around that fat neck as the life was slowly fading from his yes, his heart drained completely by the time the flames reached them in the library.

He should’ve left, should’ve ran for his life and let the man die in the fire, but that was not the plan.  
He should’ve killed the target himself to be certain of his death and the wait.  
Wait and hope-  
No, that wasn’t it.  
It wasn’t hope pulsing through his veins as his heart tried to regain a steady rhythm,  
It wasn’t hope that made him wait, still sitting on the bottom half of the deceased man while the smoke had filled the room almost entirely.  
It wasn’t hope the one giving him peace of mind in every dire situation.

It was blind trust.   
  


It wasn’t as if Afuro Terumi never trusted anyone, he simply was diffident about everything anybody said or did, as any rational adult should have been in his vision.  
People were... quite predictable to his eyes so keen to the smallest of details and that included how their mouth flinched ever so slightly in disgust upon seeing someone they hated, or the tic of a hand every time they tried to hide something. Maybe that was why his favourite activity was finding and watching people in different situations, mostly stressful ones or when they were aware of the necessity to lie in order to win-

Like gambling.

Gamblers were his favourites, he spent thousands of evenings sitting at a random bar sipping a glass of something just to observe the playing table, to see when they were aware of their own signals and when they weren’t.  
Truly fascinating.  
But he would’ve admit anytime if asked that his life was indeed quite boring.  
Everything was always the same: waking up, dealing with the boring bureaucracy of a textile industry in the mid ‘20, then family, maybe free evening and off to bed again.  
Nothing really worth living for, nothing that made him feel...

“Look alive sunshine”

That was when they met.  
Fate, destiny, fortuity?  
Afuro didn’t know, but he felt something when their eyes met, like a bolt of lighting hitting him just to splinter inside him and reach every nerve he had in his now finally awoken body.  
He couldn’t help but listen and watch that cheeky grin spread all over his face.  
But nothing, nothing of that first meeting would’ve ever let him in on what was about to happen.

And maybe that was one of the reasons he fell so hard for the youngest and richest gambler and criminal of the city, Hiruma Yoichi, he could read him now, bud god knows what was he going to do next.  
It was like a Russian Roulette with high stakes on the dying possibility...

It all started with few illegal games of poker in the basement of different bars, they enjoyed each other’s company and their eyes were constantly fascinated by anything they did. Then they started to meet up just for a drink or two and some more casual chatter and if Afuro had to be completely honest, he didn’t know when exactly he started to feel something for him.  
Was it the night their fingers brushed gently as they went for the same glass of rum?  
Was it that one time Hiruma had locked eyes with him and smiled as if he knew something he didn’t?  
Maybe it had simply been a slowly but steady fall into the abyss and he was now laying at the bottom, breath taken away and eyes for him only.

It was against the law, it was a sin and they both knew it-

“Let’s hide this crime with something even bigger, then”

Had Hiruma whispered against his lips before tasting them for the first time in the dark of his room where no one could see.  
And he hadn’t been able to say no neither to the kiss nor the proposal, he just came undone as soon as they finally kissed.  
In that moment, back against the wall and mouth full of relieved sighs, in the exact moment he knew he would’ve done anything for and with him.

So they started their life of crimes together, fooling and stealing, seducing and killing every criminal lord or drug emperor they decided to target next.  
It was half justice half sick twisted fun and they thrived in every second they spent together after a hit and run, growing closer as time went by.  
Hiruma had saved him countless of times, always following the plan with great mastery, taking him out of harm’s way and holding him tight, never letting go.  
  


And that was the reason why even then, with the fire surrounding him and his view beginning to go dark, he stood still, body relaxed despite a part of his brain screaming to run as fast as he could to at least try and save himself.  
He trusted him with all his soul, he made him feel so alive and loved and right...

Hiruma would’ve come for him  
Hiruma would’ve followed the plan   
Hiruma would’ve saved him for sure.

Everything was burning outside and inside him as he slowly began to fall, hair sprawling all over the floor like a fallen halo and smoke chocking his last breath.  
Then everything went dark and he could feel no more.

But he woke up, clean sheets hugging him instead of flames, a gentle light caressing his features instead of smoke.

“Look alive sunshine~”

Afuro smiled,  
He loved being right.


End file.
